buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Sun Boosters, Full Throttle
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Hello again fellow Buddyfighters, and welcome back to yet another Daily Decklist Development segment, and today we will visit... Sun Dragons.... Err, yeah, hopefully the last Sun Dragon deck for a while, so let us just dive in without further ado. Here we have a more controlled version of Sun Dragons with the focus on the old triangle formation, and using Move monsters to take incoming damage for you. Believe it or not, such a simple build does have uses. To start us of, we have the new Bal Dragon monster, Godly-speed Bal Dragon. A pretty simple monster to use with the Move tactics, and with the additonal ability to heal you upon attacking, so the deck already gives us some options for stalling out a game, not by a lot, but enough to let us live longer. Burstdash Dragon is another Move monster that acompany Bal Dragon, not sporting any additional abilities, but a wee-bit stronger defense. Lastly, Meramera Blade Dragon for clearing away multiple pesky threats you might face. Only ran at two copies, because he does cost a gauge, and he does not offer any way of survival by himself, but his monster destruction is still valuable. Size 1s and 0s are pretty simple. Flarefang Dragon is still the staple monster you want to run at 4, and the new Mera Baselard Dragon can help with even more gauge should it be needed. Heat Dragon Jr. Is a potential 2 crit S0 which goes well with our other monsters still left in the wing, and the first being Second Helios. Being a Size 3, he would want to have Heat alongside him for more damage bursts, coupled with his own Double Attack, ability to destroy monsters by dropping soul, and just Soulguard to make him a threat the opponent can potentially waste attacks on clearing. Just a good 2-of, as always. Lastly, we have the added power of Mysterious Sun Dragon, "Hidden Power", the brand new Sun Dragon Impact Monster. This is quite the monster to deal with as long as you have a Sun Dragon item equipped, turning it into a 9/4/9 S3 with Move that cant be destroyed by effects. You can practically wall on this card for the entire game, and it still has insane punching power on Bal Burst Smasher levels. Some decks struggle with getting over that treshold without devoting an entire attacking turn to it, which will give you an additional turn to gather resources and deal the finishing blow. Again, remember to take spells and items into the tide of battle. Sun Dragon Shield, Blue Dragon Shield, staple spells at 4, repeatitive stuff is repeatitive. Dragobond being cast before you Move to grant you double value from your meat shield dragons, and more life in addition. It is an unfair card, especially when you combine it with Hidden Power. Shine-energy is a Dragoenergy clone to use with your Move monsters, and should be self-explainable. Lastly, two copies of Gold Dragon Shield to deal with effect damage, and other damage, basicly the same as Flying Dragon Shield, so it keeps you safe and all that jazz. For items, it is pretty simple. Sun Fist, Burning Sun is your damage dealing weapon that you usually would want to go for, and Sun Blade, Daylight is just the free secondary option. But I have to address something... I never thought I would say this, but Sun Blade, Gurensoul is a good option to run in this deck instead of Daylight, because it has that 9k power to deal with walls while your monsters deal all the damage needed. I know, insane... But it actually works really well, especially with Hidden Power. ...What? You expected me to use that one spell that makes Bal Burst Smasher insane and avoid walls? Nah, mindless Sun Dergs is not going to be covered until D-BT02~ "WHAT? Is that all, Bal!?" Yes Bal, that is all. I am not going to cover more Sun Dragon stuff for a long time, and the last Dragon World deck to cover is Jackknife, something new and interesting people actually might enjoy. Not that Sun Dragons are not enjoyable. They just get boring pretty easily. Category:Blog posts